I Couldn't Help It
by Magic2488
Summary: Having to switch high schools is never fun. Beca is just starting her junior year with her best friend Stacie at a new high school. Hopefully this one will be better then the last. What happens when she catches the eye of two teachers? Can she learn to trust them? What happens when those teachers happen to be her new neighbors? (Triple-Treble, with the possibility of bella-squared)
1. Chapter 1- Just the Beginning

**This is my first FanFic. Definite triple-treble, with the possibility of bella-squared. High school, student-teacher AU. I do not own pitch perfect or any of their characters.**

Chapter 1:

Waking up early sucks. Completely and utterly sucks. Especially if your best friend is currently sleeping right next to you and you're trying not to wake them up. She turned to her left side to look at the clock on the bed side table. 2:00 a.m. _Ugh god why can't I fall back asleep_ , she thought to herself. Beca sighed and turned back over to try to get more comfortable, only to be met with her best friend watching her with curious eyes.

"Holy shit Stace you scared the crap out of me!" Beca's hand went up to her heart as she whisper-yelled at her best friend.

"Sorry" Stacie giggled. Even though it was a school night her parents allowed Stacie to stay over since they were away on a business trip this week and they knew Beca didn't like staying alone. "I can literately hear the wheels turning in your brain what's up?" She asked, gently pushing a piece of hair behind the brunet's ear. They were both turned on their sides facing each other.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow… I mean it's our junior year. We had to switch high school's half way through. I already wasn't a big hit at our last. I just don't want this one to be worse…" Beca looked down at her hands, she was ashamed of feeling like this. It's not like she asked other kids to pick on her, it just happened.

Stacie gently tilted her chin back up with two fingers, to look her in the eyes. "I know sweetie but I'm gonna be right there with you like last time. I won't let them hurt you." With that Stacie moved her hand to Beca's cheek, pulling her in to gently kiss her on the lips. Even though they were just best friends, Stacie and Beca had a special relationship. They would comfort each other in many ways, hold hands, cuddle and occasionally kiss. It never went as far as sex, they simply had a very affectionate relationship with each other.

Pulling apart a few seconds later, they just smiled at each other. Stacie turned to lay on her back and pulled Beca into her so her head could lay on her chest, intertwining their legs. Beca wrapped her arm around Stacie's waist while nuzzling into her neck. "I don't know what I would do without you, I love you Stace". Stacie tightened her arms around the smaller girl. She slipped one under her shirt and started gently drawing patterns on her lower back, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too Becs, now try to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Just as Stacie was nodding off, her hand traveled farther up Beca's back. She felt slightly raised skin underneath her finger tips. Her eyes shot open, she was about to ask her what it was when she saw Beca was already in a deep sleep. Not wanting to wake her up she just held her tighter, praying what she thought it was, was not the case.


	2. Chapter 2- First Encounter

**I would just like to thank everyone for the reviews so far! I cant believe people actually really like my story. I'm going to update as quickly as I can. I am in college so probably every few days. Any constructive criticism is welcome!**

Chapter 2:

Beca woke up to the sound of music filling her ears. She cracked open her eyes a bit and saw Stacie dancing in front of her closet. A small smile appeared on her lips as she slowly sat up and carefully made her way behind Stacie. As she was about to grab her by the hips, Stacie spun around with a smirk on her lips, grabbed Becas hands and walked her back until she fell back on the bed. She quickly straddled her hips pinning her hands down as well. At the added weight she noticed Beca winced slightly as her back pressed farther into the matrass. Since they still had a full day of school ahead of them Stacie choose not to bring it up, opting to ask the smaller brunette about it later.

"Gotta be quicker than that Becs" Stacie said smirk still firmly planted on her face. "Fuck you Conrad, I'll get you eventually" Beca was smirking right back at her, struggling slightly to get her arms free. Seeing this Stacie kissed her on the nose, and let her up. Walking back over to the closet. Beca just sat up and watched as she pulled out two different outfits from the closet. "Are you seriously picking out my clothes?" Stacie gave her a pointed look and she just sighed checking over both the outfits.

The first was a pair of distressed blue skinny jeans, a long sleeve dark gray shirt, and a black vest. The other was a pair of black skinny jeans with one knee ripped, a white tank top and a checkered black-and-white flannel. Beca looked over them carefully, eventually opting to go with the second choice. "So are you gonna let me pick my shoes or are you gonna do that too?" Beca said as she turned to face her with a smug grin. "Well I was going to let you, but now seeing as you're giving me an attitude I think I'll do that myself?" With that Stacie turned to look through Beca's shoes, pulling out a pair of black combat boots.

After Stacie gave her the boots she went to the on suite bathroom to take a quick shower. Beca seemed a bit hesitant to change in front of her. Stacie found this a bit concerning considering they have been best friends for over 8 years. Clearly something was wrong with the smaller brunette, the last time she acted like this her dad was involved.

She came back out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, heading over to the dresser that contained some of her clothes. They kept clothes at each other's house's, it made things easier when Stacie had to stay at her house and vis versa. Beca was sitting at her desk with a mirror in front of her doing her make-up and putting in her piercings. She had recently bought jewelry and wanted to change them. Her make-up was dark as per usual, her silver industrial piercing was swapped for an all-black one as well as her tongue ring. Beca had a total of eight piercings: An industrial on her left ear, a hoop in the cartilage of both ears, regular earrings, a belly button ring, a tongue ring and a nose ring on her right nostril. She mostly kept a stud in for her nose piercing, since it was a little less noticeable.

An alarm went off 7 singling it was time for the girls to leave. Stacie's mom was coming to pick them up. Their new school started at 7:30, neither girl was happy about it considering their last school didn't start till 9. The only advantage is that they get out at an earlier time, 2:16.

Beca was waiting by the front door for Stacie, she was always running a little late. "Stacie come on! Your mom will be here any minute!" "I'm coming, I'm coming, calm your tits" Stacie came running down the stairs just as they heard a horn honking from outside. Beca glared at her friend, she didn't want to be late on the first day. Both ran out the door and into the car, it was 7:05. They had a 20 min drive ahead of them, cutting it extremely close. "What took you girls so long?" Stacie's mom, Grace, asked as she began to drive. "Legs over here decided to take a shower so she was running late" Beca had an unamused look on her face. "Oh shut it, you love me" Stacie gingerly pushed Beca on the shoulder. Grace looked at the girls through the rear-view mirror with adoration, she loved Beca like she was her own.

The drive was fast, as soon as they got to the school both girls quickly got out and made their way into the building. They had to go to the main office to pick up their schedules. Since both girls were in a hurry, they didn't notice the person behind the front door and ran right into them. Beca and Stacie ended up on their asses along with the person they ran into, papers flying everywhere. Beca was the first to speak "Oh my god I'm so sorry, we didn't notice you" Stacie got up and began picking up the papers on the floor. "It's okay, it could have happened to anyone. Any reason you guy are in such a hurry?" The woman spoke, she got herself up and looked at Beca. She was still on the floor staring with wide eyes at the women. _God she's beautiful_ , Beca thought. She had light blue eyes and fiery red hair. She wore a turquoise blouse that brought out her eyes even more and contrasted well with her hair and a black pencil skirt. Her mouth was opening but nothing was coming out. The women noticed this and softly smiled at her. She offered her hand to the small brunette on the floor, Beca looked at it for a second before taking her hand. Stacie saw this interaction and decided to help her friend who seemed tongue tied around this woman. She had to admit that she was beautiful. Walking over next to Beca she handed the papers back to the woman. "This is Beca and I'm Stacie, were new here and we were running late. We're so sorry for running into you." The women looked between the two girls as her smile widened. "It's all right, my name is Mrs. Beale, I teach English here. Let me be the first to welcome you to Barden High. Do you need help finding anything?" Beca seemed to snap out of her haze, answering the beautiful red-head. "I-If you could give us directions to the main office please?" Miss. Beale looked at the smaller brunette and smirked at her nervous stutter. "Go straight, make a right turn and the main office will be on the right-hand side."

Both girls thanked the women and started walking to the main office. Stacie glanced at Beca and saw that she was still nervous so she grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Beca looked over at her and smiled lightly squeezing her hand as a thank you. The red-head watched this interaction and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Stacie and Beca walked into the main office, greeted by a brunette woman in her mid forties, "Hi, how can I help you girls?" "We just need to pick up our schedules, we're new here. I'm Stacie Conrad and this is Beca Mitchell." The woman smiled lightly and began typing on her computer. "Let me just print these out for you and we'll send you on your way. You can have a seat in the chairs while you wait." Both girls thanked the woman and sat down on the chairs next to the door.

A few minutes later the door opened next to them. Both turned to see who entered and were met with a beautiful blond. She held herself high and had an overall confident aura around her. Wearing a white blouse and black dress pants with black heals Stacie and Beca couldn't take their eyes off her. The blond disappeared through a doorway in the office. "Okay girls here are your schedules; do you need help finding your first class?" Beca and Stacie got up and took the schedules from the woman, nodding their heads. Just as she was about to call someone to take each girl to their first class the blond came back into the room. "Ahh Mrs. Posen could you show Stacie and Beca here to their first class, they're new." Mrs. Posen directed her gaze to the two girls standing off to the side. Smiling at them she nodded her head. "Of course, come on girls, follow me." Both brunettes followed her out the door into the hallway, "So which one is Stacie and which is Beca?" Stacie raised her hand "I'm Stacie". Stacie wasn't short by any means. She was 5"8 of pure legs. Even though she was still an inch taller than the blond she felt very intimidated. "What class do you have first?" Stacie handed Mrs. Posen her schedule. "History, okay that's in room 115." They followed the blond down another hallway, stopping at the third door on the left. "Here you are." Stacie smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to Beca and have her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Becs". Mrs. Posen then turned to Beca with her hand out expectedly. She passed her the paper and quickly followed as the blond started walking again. "Looks like you have English, that's on the second floor, room 205." Beca followed her up a staircase and down another hallway, stopping at the fifth door on the left. She handed the paper back to Beca, taking in the small brunette's nervous manner she smirked. "Here you are Beca, if you need anything else just ask." Beca took the paper back and was about to open the door when she heard her name. She looked over her shoulder at Mrs. Posen who was halfway down the hall already. "Yes Mrs. Posen?" "I'll see you eighth period" She replied smirk still in place. Beca felt a shiver go down her spine, not going unnoticed by the blond. She turned back around opening the door only to be met with the red-headed angel from earlier.


	3. Chapter 3- Protective Nature

**Judging by all the reviews I think this story is going to be Bella-Squared! Thank you everyone for all the comments, they really do make my day :)**

Chapter 3:

Beca slipped into the classroom while role call was going on, finding an empty seat in the front row. She took a second looking around the classroom. Instead of the teacher's desk in the front of the room it was in the back. Finding this a bit weird but ultimately thankful since Mrs. Beale wouldn't distract her.

"Who was it that just came in?" Beca looked behind her at the red-head and raised her hand, giving an awkward smile. Mrs. Beale smiled and nodded her head in conformation then put the paper in her hand down and got up from her desk.

Walking to the front of the room towards the white board, she picked up the marker writing in big letters "Mrs. Beale-Posen". The red-head turned around with a big smile on her face "Good Morning class and welcome to English 11. My name is Mrs. Beale-Posen, but you can call me Mrs. Beale."

At this point Beca wasn't even listening. To distracted by the stunning woman in front of her. She was staring at her lips but couldn't hear a single thing, too lost in her thoughts. _Ugh those lips look good enough to kiss…_ _Wait a second, what the fuck Mitchell get your head out of the gutter_.. God… this is gonna be one long year.

Second, third, fourth and fifth period went by without incident. No one caught her eye expect an overweight blond Australian, presumably named Fat Amy in Art (Fifth period). Beca was on her way to sixth period, which was thankfully lunch, when she spotted a familiar tall brunette at her locker. Looking around she saw the hallway was almost cleared out. Stacie was still busy changing her books out when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist. "Hey beautiful, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" She spun around, knocking the guys hands off her waste, taking a step back. "I don't know who you think you are but never touch me again".

The guy was talk, dark skinned with short black hair. "Oh come on baby don't be like that. What's your name?" He leaned in putting one hand next to her head on the locker forcing Stacie flush against it. She looked around and spotted a familiar tiny brunette coming her way with rage filled eyes.

Before he could get any closer he was pulled away, stumbling back a few feet. "Don't fucking touch her!" The anger in Beca's voice was evident, getting louder with each word. Stepping in front of Stacie, she held out her hand behind her back for her to grab. Happily taking the offered hand, squeezing it for reassurance that she was all right. What little people were left in the hall turned to watch the scene unfold. The guy looked around at people staring, shooting the smaller brunette a nasty look he walked away.

Beca turned around when she felt a tug on her hand. She looked Stacie in the eyes and brought her free hand up, cupping her cheek, bringing her hand down to rest her forehead on hers. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

She knew the smaller brunette was overall protective of her and couldn't help but smile. Usually she was the one protecting her. Don't get Stacie wrong, she loved protecting Beca and would do it in a heart-beat. But it was nice for her to return the same protective nature. A small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. "Yeah Becs, I'm okay. Thank you so much."

Beca would do anything for Stacie. She was her best friend, the only one that truly understood her. Running her thumb back and forth over her cheek bone she gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled away, still holding her hand. "Always Stace, you know that". Beca smiled as Stacie turned and shut her locker. The pair then started to walk towards the lunch room.

After getting their food, they looked for an empty table to sit at. A few people who saw the altercation in the hall were staring and whispering to their friends. "Hey Shawshank, over here!" Beca looked to her right and saw the blond from her art class calling her over.

"Hey Amy, thanks a lot. This is Stacie." She took the seat next to Amy smiling at her as Stacie took the seat on the other side of Beca. The blond stuck out her hand for Stacie to take. "Nice to meet you Stacie, I'm Fat Amy." She looked at her with a confused expression. "Why do you call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca turned to Stacie. "It's so twig bitches like us don't do it behind her back" She busted out laughing, looking at Fat Amy with an amused smile. Beca turned to the rest of the table then back at Fat Amy. "Oh right, this is Cynthia Rose, CR for short. Lily, and Emily." Everyone waved at the two brunettes giving them big smiles.

As everyone was talking amongst themselves, Beca looked at the clock on the wall. Noticing the period was almost over she nudged Stacie with her elbow. "What class do you have next?" Stacie took her schedule out of her bag and passed it over. "Dammit, we don't have another class together until eighth and ninth." Fat Amy overheard their conversation and looked at Beca. "What do you have next?" Beca had a small frown on her face, she really wished Stacie was in all her classes. "I have Economics and she has Music." It wasn't a secret that she was anxious. You could see it by just looking at her. "It's okay Becs, we have Chem and Gym together." Beca looked over and gave her a small smile, handing the piece of paper back to the taller brunette.

CR looked over at Beca with a wide smile. "Yo I have Economics next too girl, we can walk together." This put Beca a little at ease, at least she would have someone in the class with her that she knew. At this point Emily looked over as well with a small piece of paper in her hand. "I have Music just like you Stacie." Everyone stood and walked to the trash cans to throw out their garbage just as the bell rung. They got their stuff and walked out to the hallway. Beca and Stacie gave each other another hug and kiss on the check then proceeded to walk to their separate classes.

All the girls saw this interaction, wanting to comment but decided against it. They didn't want to make them uncomfortable seeing at this was the first day.

By the time eighth period came around both girls were excited. Beca waked into the room looking around for her friend. Not seeing her she was about to continue walking through the room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Looking for someone?" Beca turned around looking at her best friend who was sporting a cheeky smile. "Not anymore." The bell rung and they went to sit town. Instead of regular chairs they were lab tables, fitting two per table.

Beca dragged Stacie to one of the back tables. The teacher still wasn't in yet so the students were talking amongst themselves. "Good Afternoon class." Both Beca and Stacie snapped their heads up to the front of the room looking at the drop dead gorgeous blond from this morning putting her stuff on the long table.

The blond stopped and looked around at the class, her green eyes landing on a pair of brunetts in the back row. A small smirk played across her lips. Beca's face was slowly turning red as she looked back down at the desk. Stacie was still watching the woman as she turned around to write on the white board. "My name is Mrs. Beale-Posen but you can call be Mrs. Posen" _Wait… wasn't that Mrs. Beales name too?_ Beca thought.

Stacie looked over at her smaller friend seeing her head was still down and leaned over putting her hand on her thigh squeezing a little. "Are you okay?" She whispered next to her ear. A small shiver went straight through her body, turning to look at Stacie. Their faces were so close. She looked down at her lips then back up to her eyes, turning her head back down. "Yeah I'm okay" Stacie saw this and smirked a bit. "Conrad" She looked back up and saw Mrs. Posen looking at her. A small blush crept across her face. "Here"

Mrs. Posen looked at the two brunette's a second longer, then continued roll call. By the end of eighth period they were almost done going over the syllabus. "Okay since today in an "A" day we are going to have lab next. On "B" days you will have gym." With that the bell rung. "You guys can go to the bathroom but be back before the bell."

Everyone got up except the two brunette's. Stacie and Beca were talking to each other quietly in their seats. "I don't feel too good Stace, I think I'm starting to get a migraine." Stacie looked at her friend with sympathy. Beca frequently got migranes, she even had special pain medication to help control them. She watched as Beca started looking through her bag for what she assumed was her meds, "Fuck". Beca put her bag back down and put her head in her hands, "I forgot them." At hearing this Stacie grabbed her bag from the floor, pulling out a small plastic bag. She took out one of the pills and gave it to Beca, "What's this?". She also took her water bottle from her desk, handing it to her. "It's your pain medication. I started keeping some in case you forgot it."

Beca couldn't believe she would do this. No one ever cared about her as much as Stacie, and she loved it. She took what was offered and gave the bottle back to her. The taller brunette opened her arms and Beca scooted her chair until they were flush against each other. She leaned into her and wrapped her arms around Stacie. Beca looked up at her friend with a small smile, "Thanks Stace, you're the best." Stacie tightened her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

From the front of the room Mrs. Posen was watching their interactions. She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. _I just want to wrap them in my arms._ The blond shook her head, _they are my students. I shouldn't be thinking this._

The bell rung and ninth period went by quickly. Soon the day was over and the two brunette's were waiting outside the main door for Stacie's mom to pick them up. After getting into the car Beca once again snuggled into Stacie's embrace. "What's wrong Beca?" Stacie looked at her mom through the rear-view window, she has a migraine. Grace looked at Beca with sympathy in her eyes. She knew of the smaller brunette's migraines.

The rest of the ride was silent, she dropped them back off at Beca's house. Opening the door, they kicked off their shoes and went to the kitchen to make a snack. "Why don't you go take a shower then lay down and I'll make you a snack?"

Beca smiled at her friend and nodded her head, heading up stairs. Stacie made her a peanut butter sandwich with a glass of milk. She headed up the stairs, opening the door and what she saw made her eyes go wide, dropping the glass of milk all over the floor.


End file.
